A first node having a plurality of wide area network (WAN) interfaces can use one or more of the plurality of WAN interfaces to transmit packets to a second node. A network interface of the first node may be connected to an access network to connect the first node to interconnected networks, such as a public network or a private network. The first node can select one or more of the WAN interfaces to transmit packets according to network performance of the access networks. Furthermore, when the second node also has a plurality of WAN interfaces, the first node can also select one or more of the WAN interfaces of the second node as the destination for the packets. For example, if the first node has M WAN interfaces and the second node has N WAN interfaces, then there are M×N possible combinations.
Furthermore, one or more tunnels or end-to-end connections can be established between one network interface of the first node and one network interface of the second node. The tunnels or end-to-end connections can be aggregated together to form an aggregated tunnel or aggregated end-to-end connection. As a result, the number of tunnels or end-to-end connections in the aggregated tunnel or aggregated end-to-end connection is between one and M×N.
It is also possible to have more than one aggregated tunnel or aggregated end-to-end connection and therefore there could more than M×N tunnels between the first node and the second node.
The problem is to determine which WAN interface should be selected for transmission at the first node and which network interface should be selected for receiving at the second node. Furthermore testing network performance could be time consuming, especially when there is a plurality of end-to-end connections. To make the testing more complicated, traffic passing through an end-to-end connection may impact network performance of another end-to-end connection, even when the end-to-end connection are independently connected.
When there is a lot of network performance information, it is difficult to display all network performance information at the same time. It is not always necessary to display all network performance information, especially when an aggregated end-to-end connection comprises many end-to-end connections.